Calling Bumblebee
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Optimus finally calls Bumblebee. It has been a long while. He is still away from the Scrap Yard. Sets right after Cover me Robots in Disguise (2015-2016) father/son
**...**

* * *

 **Optimus finally calls Bumblebee. It has been a long while.**

* * *

Optimus just finish freeing Drift. He now has to free Sideswipe. Drift lets his minicons go so they can stretch. They both transform and start stretching. Drift as well did the same thing.

"How ya feeling Drift…?" ask Windblade

"Better now that I'm out of that thing" said Drift "I hate being stuck"

Optimus smirks and goes back to get Sideswipe out. Sideswipe had been quiet for some time. Windblade smirks as she sees his face.

"Hey Slick…" said Windblade

"About time…" he yells. "Man…I really hate tight places"

"Don't worry…young bot you are almost out" said Optimus.

"And being next to Drift…that's the worst part"

Drift rolls his eyes as he starts walking around.

* * *

It is close to nighttime. The sun is barely out. Optimus is sitting down; looking up at the sunset. He sighs as he remembers Bumblebee.

Bee always loves to see the sunset. Optimus looks around; checking if anyone is there. He then calls.

Bumblebee is sitting down watching some TV with Russell. He hears his comlink going on. He gets up and walks around.

 **"** **Hello…" Bee answers.**

"Bumblebee…"

 **"** **Optimus…I'm so glad to hear you…"**

"Same here…

 **"** **How are you…how are you feeling…?"**

"I'm fine Bumblebee…I'm just sitting down watching the sunset"

 **"** **Are you good…are you hurt…did you…"**

"Bumblebee…I'm fine…we finish our mission"

 **"** **I'm sorry…but I haven't heard from you since you left…"**

"I'm sorry…I didn't contact you before…but I didn't want to worry you"

 **"** **You should of…I'm always worried sick…ever since Micronus took your power…"**

"But I feel much better Bee..."

 **"** **Dad…please tell me the truth"**

Optimus sighs. He can never lie to his son.

 **"** **Dad…you there…are you okay…"**

Optimus takes a few seconds to breathe.

 **"** **Dad…you okay…Optimus please answer…"**

The Prime looks around to see if anybody is near. He then answers.

"Bumblebee…I feel really tired…I can't keep up…I just feel so tired…"

 **"** **I know how you feel…"**

"Everything is hurting…I don't feel a hundred percent"

 **"** **Then let your teammates do the action…you should stay calm and relax"**

"I can't…I don't want to let them down…I don't want them to think that I am weak…"

 **"** **Optimus…they will never think that…"**

"It feels like it…since I'm a Prime…I can't let them know"

 **"** **Optimus. They will understand. Their your teammates"**

Optimus sighs a little. He looks up towards the sunset. The sun is completely gone. He sniffles a little; his body aches so much.

 **"** **Dad…you there"**

"Yes Bumblebee…I'm still here"

 **"** **Optimus…you are the strongest bot I know…and they know as well"**

"I don't want to cause any trouble"

 **"** **You won't…if you tell them now there won't be any problems later"**

"I'll think about it"

Optimus looks back. The away team is gathering around a fire. Sideswipe is telling stories; while Drift is getting annoyed and Windblade laughing. Optimus didn't say anything.

Windblade almost hurt herself protecting him. Prime doesn't want that to happen; he needs to be strong so others don't get hurt.

 **"** **I miss you…Dad"**

"I miss you too my son" said Optimus "But don't worry. We will see each other again. I promise"

 **"** **I know. I believe you" said Bee. "But please promise you will be back"**

"I will. Bee promise you will be there waiting" said Optimus

 **"** **I promise…"**

It's time to go…I'll talk to you later" said Optimus.

 **"** **Please be okay Optimus…"**

"I'll be fine…you be safe Bumblebee" said Optimus "I love you my son"

 **"** **I love you father"**

Optimus sighs as he turns off his comlink to Bumblebee. He now looks at the moon. Bee is right he should tell them that he doesn't feel good.

"No…I can't" whispers Optimus "I'll be fine…I know I will"

"Optimus Sir…"

Optimus gasp as he looks back to see Windblade.

"Who were you talking to?" ask Windblade

"Bumblebee…"

"Bumblebee is your son?"

Optimus stops for a while. He looks at her. He can trust her.

"Yes…he is" said Optimus "Well…I adopted him. I raise him. Bumblebee is my son"

"Oh…why didn't you tell us?" she asks.

"Because…I don't want to put Bee in danger"

"I understand"

Windblade sits next to him.

"He is so much like you" she smiles "Bee is a great leader"

"I know he is" Optimus smiles "One of the greats"

"We will get back to the scrap yard" she said "I know we will"

"I know…" said Optimus "I have a promise to keep"

Windblade and Optimus smile as they look back at the fire. They both gasp as they see Drift trying to drag Sideswipe to the fire.

"Oh no…" Windblade gets up and runs after Drift "Drift put Slick down"

Optimus laughs a little. Bee did get a great team.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Just a short story.**

 **Optimus and Bee father/son thing**

 **(I don't own any characters)**


End file.
